


ebony

by unicornball



Series: Colors [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Of all the rooms in the Bunker, Castiel likes the music room the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Ebony  
> eb·on·y (/ˈebənē/)  
> a very dark black color, sometimes with a dark olive tinge 
> 
> _My first attempt at a 100 word drabble. Results were... adequate? heh._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Of all the rooms in the Bunker, Castiel likes the music room the most. The Men of Letters had varied tastes and seemingly unlimited funds, so the music room is well equipped.

For the most part, he's left alone when he comes in here. It's become his space, like Dean's garage and Sam's weight room. He likes the quiet and peace to practice. The soft music he can coax out of polished wood and gleaming metal.

Tonight, Dean joins him at the piano. Coming in silently and sitting beside him on the ebony bench. He keeps playing, Dean's shoulder brushing his warmly.


End file.
